Untitled
by neko of sorrow
Summary: This story needs no title, and needs only this as a summary. Kagome&Sesshoumaru paring.


a/n: Hey guys! I am back and while writing this fic, more like finishing it. I am helping Loopy-chan (see favorite authors page) write the sequel to All things keep getting better by drake220. So don't rush me or I'll sick Sesshoumaru and Hiei on you.

Chapter One:

Not Wanting to Remember

A young demoness was walking alone along a small dirt road. She wore baggy black pants, and a tight dark grey shirt with a black "fish net" looking-top to go over it. She also had a black chocker with a silver crescent moon hooked to it. Her clothes came only a speck closer to describing her.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She used to travel with four companions. A demon slayer (Sango), a hentai monk (Miroku), a young fox kit (Shippo), and an inu-hanyou (Inuyasha), and a twin-tailed cat demon named Kirara, who slept on her shoulder.

Kagome closed her eyes, but kept walking. Her head hurt, and it wasn't getting any much better. Unwanted memories from one ago began to flood into her mind. Images of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's mangled bodies and blood were everywhere. She couldn't help them. They were dead, and nothing could be done. It was her fault. She cried for her fallen friends, but tried to remember what Sango had said before she slipped away.

"_It was a victory, Kagome," Sango's body was cut so many times, "we beat Naraku, and I will finally see my brother, father, and everyone else soon, so don't cry."_

"_I won't Sango," Kagome said as her friend—her sister—fell to her eternal sleep, "I won't cry anymore…"_

_Then she got up and dug three graves in the meadow of lavender flowers nearby. She cleaned up her friends' wounds, said a prayer, and buried her friends, who over time became her family. Then She walked away, never to turn back._

Kagome sighed and jumped in a tree. Kirara was catching some well deserved sleep, so Kagome did just the same. Before she got to comfortable, she reached in her black bag that hung over her shoulder and pulled out her CD player. It clicked on as did the rest of her memories. She didn't fight it this time as she closed her eyes and listened. She felt as if she had gone back to that time.

_**Let's talk this over,  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**_

'Inuyasha, where are you?' Kagome asked herself. He had been gone a while to go catch a few fish for supper, and hadn't came back for over three hours. This may have been normal for humans, but not for Inuyasha.

_**  
Don't leave me hanging…  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread.  
**_

_Kagome was almost there when what she thought was a thorn had caught her skirt. 'Damn it,' she yelled in her head. After a few frustrating tries, she finally got it off, but then she noticed that It was Lord Sesshoumaru. He silenced her with one look into his golden eyes, and pointed towards the river. She looked over a bush when in an instant she regretted it.****_

You were all the things I thought I knew…  
And I thought we could be.  


_He was with her. He was with Kikyo, who was in the water necked. Soon Kagome realized that she was giving him a blow job. How could he? He gave a weird noise to sound off his climax and slipped into the water with her. He began to kiss her and touch her.****_

You were everything, everything,  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be,  
But we lost it.  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending.  


_…How could he?_

_**  
Oh, oh…  
oh, oh…  
So much for my happy ending……  
Oh, oh…  
Oh, oh…  
**_

_He wouldn't stop once to think of Kagome or her feelings. He probably couldn't even smell her because of Kikyo.****_

You've got your dumb friends,  
I know what they say (know they say)…  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
But so are they (so are they)  
But they don't know me…  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me…  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

Hatred Boiled inside of her. Why did he choose that dead clay bitch over her? Then Kikyo saw Kagome. 

_**  
You were all the things I thought I knew…  
And I thought we could be.  
**_

_She gave a loud moan and smiled at her. Kagome's fist clenched. Inuyasha had no idea that she was there. But if he had, would he have stopped? Kikyo asked him rather loudly if he chose her over Kagome, her worthless incarnation…and he said yes.****_

You were everything, everything,  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be,  
But we lost it.  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending.  


_Kagome dared not to let a tear fall. Inuyasha chose her, and that was that. He certainly didn't deserve her tears.****_

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done.  


_Inuyasha pushed Kikyo against a huge rock and began to thrust in and out of her. Each thrust was like a blade cutting into her heart, until her heart was no more._

_**  
He was everything, everything,  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be,  
But we lost it.  
All of our memories so close to me…  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending.  
**_

_Kagome finally ran as fast as she could from the scene, though the whole time they never came. Sesshoumaru tried to stop ****_

You were everything, everything,  
That I wanted…  
We were meant to be, supposed to be,  
But we lost it.  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending.  


_Her tears never came…and a once warm heart went as cold as ice._

a/n: sorry for the depressing chapter, and if it's too much, then don't bother reading anymore. Time to go "play" with Hiei and Sesshoumaru! evil grin


End file.
